Avengers: Assorted
by iamQuoz
Summary: Two incomplete Avengers (Crossover?) stories, too good not to share, but not enough time or energy to finish. I recommend 'Captains Three'
1. Crosswinds

Crosswinds

Fighting against magic users never stuck me as particularly fair, especially when the spell was more visible than audible. Audible is just a preference on my part, an understandable preference mind you, but now it just sounds like I'm whining.

The reason I bring this up, is that it is still fresh in my mind. Some 'enchantress' found some sort of 'time-and-dimention' spell... I'm still not entirely clear on the details... And I wound up -somewhere- very groggy and drastically disorientated. Given my abilities, it wasn't long before I deduced that I was in a forest. Granted, that doesn't help me much, but my radar sense isn't the same as being psychic or anything, so I cut myself some slack.

I let out a groan of protest as I lifted myself off the ground and onto my feet. Expanding my radar sense to its maximum radius led me to discover that I was not alone in my plight. I could perceive the outline of a prone male human form, still breathing (thank goodness) perhaps he could provide answers. Or maybe he was in the same predicament as me, either way I might need his help.

"Hey, are you okay?" I called out as I inched carefully towards him, "Hello?"

"Ugh..." I felt him sit up, slowly, as if he were nauseous. "Where am I, Who are you... How'd I get here?"

"I don't know where we are, or how you...we got here." I said sighing, "Though I really wish I did. My name is Mathew Murdock, but my friends call me Matt."

"My name Captain Arthur Hastings-and my friends by-and-large call me Hastings...Or Captain Hastings, it depends on the person and the situation. Sorry, I ramble sometimes when I'm unsettled."

His heartbeat remained steady, he was telling the truth.

"Understandable I assure you Hastings," I said nodding, "Do you see anything that might indicate where we are?"

Hastings looked at me, presumably to take in my appearance. His heart picked up momentarily in surprise but quickly resumed a normal cadence. He swiveled his head around and took in our surroundings. "I feel like I can't see the forest through the trees, if you'll forgive my expression." he sighed heavily, "Perhaps I should attempt to climb a tree, so that I can get a better sense of the lay of the land."

From what I could perceive, Hastings was in good shape. He stood slightly taller than me, not to mention the fact that he'd been in an army... the British army by his accent...and that he'd made it to Captain. He could most likely handle climbing a tree.

"Good idea," I said, and not wanting to feel useless I continued, "let me know if you need a boost to reach a branch or something."

"There's a tree that seems ideal, strong looking branches." I could feel him move to the tree, "Looks like I can manage on my own, even with my leg."

His...leg? Was he injured? "Your leg is hurt?" I inquired with a note of panic, realizing he somewhat favored one leg when he had stood up and his gate suggested that he subconsciously shifted his weight off to one side.

"Old war injury, It doesn't hinder me too much." I could hear his smile as he said that and I felt reassured. He climbed the tree with out further commentary, when he'd neared the top he shouted back down to me, "There's a cabin out here, we should head towards it. There might be someone who could help us."

"Sounds like a plan."

He scrambled down the tree, and observed the sky. "The sun seems to be setting... so that would be the west... we're heading North-East by the looks of it."

"I could use your help in that area..." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, sorry... So you grab my arm and I just walk normally, watching out for un-even terrain...is that the gist of it?"

"Yeah." I reached out and grabbed his arm above the elbow. His sleeve was made out of a slightly course material, but it wasn't unpleasant by any means.

After about five minutes of maneuvering over some troublesome terrain we made it to the cabin. My radar sense told me it was of a respectable size and stood in a generous clearing.

"There's a path off to our right, probably the way to a town or at least a paved road." Hastings commented enthusiastically, "And the cabin appears to be in excellent up-keep, which is good."

The term 'Thank you Captain Obvious' flashed across my mind, and I was sorely tempted to say it. We walked up a porch and Hastings rapped on the door. I could hear a heartbeat approach the door and a voice call out, "Hold on a second..." then a much clearer, "Who's there?"

"We're lost, If it's not too much trouble I would request the use of a phone... or barring that, directions to the nearest town."

The door opened and my radar sense perceived a tall man step out. "Where were you heading when you got lost?"

"We weren't. We don't know where we are at all." I answer adding a tone of exhaustion to my statement in the hopes of garnering some pity.

"I see... Here." he held something out, "You guys can use my cellphone."

"Cellphone?" Hastings said curiously... "What is -this-?"  
"You're behind on the times there buddy." He turned to me, "I'd hand it to you, but it's a touch-screen. Just tell me the number you want."

I recite the number of my office, but I don't get Nelson or his answering machine... the number couldn't be completed as dialed. It then occurred to me that I might not be in America.

"Nope... couldn't be completed. I might need an extension number." I pondered aloud.  
"That is a phone?" Hastings sounded perplexed and unsure.  
"Are you Amish or something?" the guy asks incredulously.  
"No, I've just never..." Hastings trailed off.

"Where are we?"

"Currently you're at the outskirts of the Grove." He said hesitantly, "Though I still fail to see how you managed to get here with out knowing that...and you're sort of trespassing. I'll grant that you're lost, but there are clear fences. What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Matthew Murdock, attorney at law. This is Captain Arthur Hastings."

A beat of silence, a sharp in-take of breath. "You're kidding me...right?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hastings sounded genuinely confused, and I was right behind him there...

"Hercule Poirot and Foggy Nelson."  
"How did you-" I started before being interrupted by Hastings, "You know Poirot?

"They're here too."  
"What?"

Darkness stuck once again... what-what, where, why? GAH!

Short soft grass, smells like... I couldn't put my finger on it, but it smelled somewhat familiar. Sand is blowing on my face, carried by light breeze. Left hand is covered lightly in sand...

Where was I? Hasting's heartbeat, somewhat erratic, but it's leveling out. He handles panic well, good to know.

"Not this again!" Hastings huffed out angrily, "Where- Oh this is interesting..."  
"What is it?  
"We're at a golf course."  
"Huh." I shook my head to clear it, "I grant that's unusual...relatively speaking of course. But what makes it interesting?"

"I'm an avid golfer, it's one of my favorite past times."  
"Never saw the appeal myself."  
"I mostly do it for the company and the outdoor setting. Though my best friend Hercule Poirot sees no merit in it, says it's not a sport."  
"Your friend has quite the name, never heard anything quite like it before."  
"Oh, you haven't?" Hastings sounded a little dejected, "He's a famous detective from Belgium, I was sort of hoping you'd heard of him."

"Nope, sorry."  
"Maybe you've heard of Chief Inspector James Japp of Scotland Yard?"  
"You know the Chief Inspector of Scotland Yard?" He was telling the truth, but I was still somewhat bewildered.  
"Yes, he's worked with Poirot and myself on quite a few cases."  
"You call your best friend by his last name?"  
"Everyone calls him by his last name."

"I'm a lawyer, my best friend is a lawyer too, we have a law firm together. Nelson &amp; Murdock, His first name is Franklin but everybody calls him Foggy."  
"Foggy?" Hastings sounded amused, "Is there some sort of story behind that nickname?"  
"His little sister Candace couldn't say Franklin right off, called him Foggy. He liked the way it sounded." I sighed, "What happened back there anyway?"

"I'm tempted to say that we were gassed or drugged-something of that nature- but I don't remember any odd smells, or feeling woozy prior to suddenly appearing here."  
"Same here, but someone is obviously playing us."  
"I-I wonder what the date might be, I have no idea how long we've been out."  
"I would hazard the guess that we're still in 2013."  
"WHAT?! The year is 1929!"  
"Oh boy... something tells me another wrinkle's been added here..."  
"I thought the first name insistence was odd, in the London of -my time...I guess-, everyone used last names."

"This explains why you didn't know what a cellphone was. However, this brings us no closer to figuring out the W's"  
"The...W's?"  
"Who, What, Where, When, and Why... We don't know anything."  
"The bloke in the cabin said Poirot and... er, that -Foggy- were 'here' too. Assuming he wasn't lying, and by 'here' he meant this place, it's entirely possible we're being tested as to whether or not we can find them."

"That doesn't sound good; not that I doubt your theory Hastings, I just don't like the implications of that- at all." Suddenly, I perceived two voices off in the distance. They were far enough away that they probably couldn't see us, I signaled to Hastings to be quiet.

"First a forrest, and now a golf course..." Said one... his voice seemed familiar-Foggy?!  
"It is perplexing, to say the least. ", replied the other.

"Foggy!", I cried out hopefully.  
"Matt?!", Foggy's voice, strained and surprised called back to me.  
The two approached quickly, and they soon came into 'view'.  
"Poirot!" Hastings cheered loudly and I winced at his volume.  
"Mon ami Hastings, Oh Mon ami, Mon ami!" A short chubby figure rushed to Hastings and threw his arms around him in a warm embrace. "You are a sight for the eyes that are sore!"

"It's 'a sight for sore eyes' old boy, and I'm glad to see you too!"  
Foggy stood in place, seemingly dismayed, unsure of whether or not I was a mirage.  
I heard his heart beat... It was Foggy's heart, threatening to leap out of his chest.

I ran up to him instead, it wasn't hard given that the terrain here was relatively level. My approach seemed to snap him out of indecision and he threw himself into my embrace.

"Matt, I'm so glad...I can't even tell you how happy I am!"  
"Same here Foggy. Though I'm worried too, now that I know you're in -this place- as well." Foggy nodded in understanding.

"I do not know where we are," Poirot said, "but I do know I owe Monsieur Nelson my life Hastings."  
Foggy shrugged sheepishly, "It was nothing, really."  
"Nonsense!"

"What did he do Poirot?" Hastings asked, sounding awed. I could feel Foggy blush, "I was just in the right place to help, that's all."

"What DID you do Foggy? I want to hear this." I demanded, curiosity definitely peaked.

"Poirot had upset a rattle snake, it was doing that whole 'rear up and hiss' routine. I just happened to be behind the snake, so I grabbed it behind it's head."

"As it was about to strike, he was faster than the snake!"

I gripped Foggy's shoulder, "See, It's like I told you before Foggy, everybody has it in them to be a hero."

Foggy shrugged slightly, "I-I guess, if you think I was a hero, it's not really a point I can argue, is it?"  
"You got that right."

"Hastings," Poirot said as he turned to his friend, "A part of me is not surprised to find you here, given the setting."  
"Oh, very funny Poirot."

I laughed good-naturedly. Foggy just seemed to be confused, "I don't-"  
"Captain Hastings is a very avid golfer."  
"I see... Captain, where did you serve?"  
"He served in the first World War."  
"There was a second one?!" Hastings demanded with a slight note of panic in his tone. I could only nod in confirmation.  
"You mean-" Foggy turned to me, "Oh boy... This got interesting."  
"According to Hastings, it's 1929."

Poirot turned to me, "It is true, It is 1929."  
"As far as Foggy and I are concerned it's 2013."

"...Given that no one of us knows where we are, we cannot rule out any possibilities." Poirot didn't sound too happy about that or the statement that followed, "Even, time travel."

"Hastings and I ran into a strange man in a forest cabin before waking up here. He told us that you both were here, mentioned you both by name."

Hastings snapped his fingers, "Right! Didn't he mention the 'outskirts of the Grove'?"  
I nodded, "Yes, which is at least something to go off on... but I'm not sure if he meant the forest or this golf course when he said that."

"Oh," Poirot started, "I mustn't forget my manners! What is your name Monsieur?"

"My name is Matthew Murdock, attorney-at-law, You've already met Foggy. I'm the second half of the law firm; Nelson &amp; Murdock."

"I am Monsieur Hercule Poirot, Private Detective. And you've already met my associate, Captain Arthur Hastings."

"Uh... guys?" Foggy said sounding worried.  
"What is it, what's wrong?"  
"I-I had this odd feeling in the forest before we woke up here... I'm having the same feeling right now." I rushed to reassure Foggy,  
"It's probably just nerves."

Darkness... okay, it wasn't just nerves. I owe Foggy an apology. I hadn't felt anything, but that didn't make Foggy's intuition any less valid.

Heartbeats again... Foggy lay nearby, Hastings and Poirot were still with us.  
More sand, and the sound of waves. There's the definite smell of salt, and I hear several sea-gulls calling out.

We all pulled ourselves up to our feet. Poirot madly brushed at the sand on his trousers, while Hastings helped him brush it off of his back.

"Okay... now we're on a beach. Fun." I commented bluntly, absently brushing the sand out of my hair.

"There are palm tree's here, the kind with coconuts." Foggy bent down and scooped up something from the ground. He raised it above his head and brought it down forcibly onto a large bolder. At the sound of the crack, I realized that he was opening a coconut that he had found.

"I don't much like coconut milk, but beggars can't be choosers." He took a few small sips and then offered it to me, "Do you want some?" I nodded as he handed it to me. He was right, we needed to stay hydrated.

Hastings cracked open a coconut of his own and handed it to Poirot to drink from first before having some himself.

"There's some banana's here, but they're very green." Foggy 'hmmed' in thought, "But if we start a fire and cook them, they should taste just fine." He turned to me, "They're still in the tree though..."

"I can handle that." I said grinning as Foggy guided me over to the tree in question. I made quick work of climbing the tree, the rough bark providing a decent grip.

"Good Lord." Hastings exclaimed distantly, obviously impressed by my athletic prowess. I yanked a bunch of bananas from the tree, "I'm going to toss these down!" I shouted.

"We're ready!" Hasting's shouted, now standing next to Foggy. I let the bunch go and heard it fall into something that sounded soft.

"Got it!" Foggy called up, then he turned to Hastings, "Using your jacket was a great idea."

I hurried down the tree, "What did you guys do?"  
"Hastings and I held his jacket between us to catch the banana's."  
"Very clever."

We built a fire pit, and used Poirot's small magnifying glass to help start a respectable blaze. Foggy used the heat of the fire to sanitize some sticks and handed one to Hastings who skewered two banana's on the end of the stick and held it out over the fire. He handed Poirot and myself sticks, with our banana's pre-skewered.

"There were more coconuts on the ground," Foggy said while standing up, "I'll go crack some more."

We all finished our meal fairly quickly, and it wasn't at all unpleasant (which is saying something).

Foggy groaned, "Not again!"  
"Is the odd feeling back?"  
"Yes, and it feels stronger this time!"  
"Just breath Foggy-"

This again. Darkness, I was really starting to hate this. It was total sensory deprivation, no radar sense. I keep calling it darkness, because without my extra-ordinary perceptions I was truly blind. But-for all I knew, the transitions could have bright flashes of light accompanying them.

Rocky terrain again, more so than the forrest. Air seemed thinner, and it was cooler than the beach. All members accounted for.

"We're at the base of a mountain..." There was someone coming up to us, probably having spotted us from quite a distance.  
"Where the hell did you lot come from?!"  
A man, tall and broad shouldered. His voice was deep and rough, while still managing to sound worried and tense.

"That's a rather difficult question to answer." I said disarmingly, "we don't know where we are, nor where we just were."

"... You guys too?" He sighed heavily, "Does nobody know what's going on here?"

"You are lost too, no?" Poirot asked sympathetically. The man nodded forlornly, "Been lost for a while now, hard to keep track of the time when one keeps getting knocked out and re-located."

"Where were you when this first started?"

"At a golf course, where I was collecting stray golf balls. The golf course isn't far from where I live, and it's a good way to get exercise." He sighed again, "Then, WHAM beach... And now here."

"We started in a forest, then the golf course, then the beach, and now here."

"Well, I can at least say I'm not in Fort Worth Texas anymore."

"Pardon?"

"That's where I'm from, and it's where that golf course was." He hummed in thought and seemed to snap to a realization , "Oh, My name is Detective Marshall Tenor by the way."

"Another detective?" Foggy said in surprise, "What is with that...I'm Foggy Nelson" He introduced the rest of us, finishing with Poirot.

"So; two lawyers, two detectives, and a Captain-walk into a bar-sorry, I just had to add that last part." We all laughed and once the laughter died down he continued, "It is rather interesting, makes me think the next person we run into is going to be a captain."

I heard a distant shout and whirled around to face the source. "What  
is it Matt?" Foggy asked, voice filled with concern. "I think I heard a shout, this way!" I said, pointing in the general direction of the noise.

"Let's check it out!" Foggy said with a determined edge in his voice. So we hurried in toward, what soon became clear, a man's cries for help.

We crested a hill and the person in question became clear.

A man of average height and above average build clung to the top of a tree, at the base there was a..wolf or a wild dog, I couldn't tell which.

"Thomas!" Marshall called out with panic rising in his voice, the man in the tree yelled back, "Marshall, oh thank goodness, help me!"

"Hastings, your revolver, use it to fire a warning shot!"

Hastings had a revolver on him-this whole time?!

A shot rang through the air, and the wolf scampered away, allowing Thomas to climb down the tree.

"Thanks...where are we Marshall, and who are they?"

"I don't know where we are. I just know that these guys are lost too. This is Monsieur Hercule Poirot, he's a detective too and his associate, Captain Arthur Hastings. Lawyers, Matthew Murdock and Foggy Nelson..."  
He pointed at each of us as he listed off our names, then he pointed to Thomas, "Everybody, this is my best friend; Dr. Thomas Holt, Ph.D."

"Just call me Thomas, no need for the Doctor."

"So now; two lawyers, two detectives, a Captain, and a Doctor walk into a bar..." I joked warmly.

"Actually," Foggy said pondering, "If you think about it, you're not just a lawyer Matt. Your 'extra-curricular' activity could be considered detective work."

"Huh, you're right. So that's three detectives and the detectives' best friends?"

"Three sidekicks, I suppose." Thomas pondered, "A Doctor, a Lawyer and a Captain..."

"The phrase 'Walked into a bar' comes to mind, Gee, I wonder why..." Foggy said, voice brimming with amusement. We all managed to crack smiles at that.

"That joke is totally a group thing now." Marshall said with a wide grin, "At least until we all start cracking lawyer or detective jokes."

"There are such things as detective jokes?" Foggy shot back incredulously. Marshall let loose a few more laughs before calming down.

"So," Hastings ventured curiously, "What is the plan here? Do you have any thoughts Poirot?"

"I think we should try to figure out where we are mon ami, but there isn't much use if we keep waking up in a strange place with no real warning."

"Foggy is the closest thing we've got to an early warning when it comes to the spontaneous transportations we've been experiencing," I said as Foggy blanched under the groups sudden scrutiny, "He's sensed something weird before every shift thus far."

"Great, now I'm going to mess up and make a fool out of myself." Foggy said rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"You mean that queasy indigestion-like gut churning? I had a feeling like that before I woke up here." Thomas said cringing, "It was most unpleasant."

"Yeah, it feels a lot like that." Foggy confirmed, "It's very similar to a feeling of dread."

"Like right now?" Thomas and Foggy winced in discomfort.

Now where were we?  
Short grass again, familiar smells... The golf course?

"It's the golf course again, the same place Murdock and I were when we woke here the first time!" Hastings confirmed my suspicions, "That is peculiar..."

"This is the golf course I was at when I started this Twilight Zone-esque trip!"  
"Collecting errant golfballs again?" Thomas asked teasingly.  
"It's good exercise." Marshall shot back with mock indignation.  
"I was in my home office, straightening out my workspace."

"So, should we try to contact the local law enforcement?" I hazarded, Foggy huffed out an exhausted breath. "And tell them what exactly? 'Hello there, we're hurtling though space and time against our will, and we don't know why'. Yeah, that's going to go over well..."

"Foggy's got a point. However, I'd very much like help 'getting off this ride' if you catch my meaning." Marshall huffed in annoyance.

"'Stop the worlds spinning, I'd like to get off?' Yeah." Thomas cracked back almost instantly, earning some smiles, and a light chuckle from Foggy.

In the distance, I heard a slightly agitated voice. Just how many people were going to be sucked into this before the problem got sorted?

"I think I heard someone." I said as I turned to Foggy, "Sounds as if it came from over there." I waived my hand roughly in the voice's direction. "Another poor unfortunate soul I'd wager."

"I was thinking something along the same lines."

Our group advanced towards where I had heard the voice. Marshall and Thomas at the fore, with Foggy and I following closely behind. Poirot and Hastings brought up the rear.

"Oi, who are you and where am I?!" A man of average height, with a thick accent demanded sharply upon spotting us.

"Japp?" Poirot and Hastings gasped in unison.

"Poirot, Hastings!" The man sounded greatly relieved, "You wouldn't happen to know how I got here, would you?"

"I am afraid not Chief Inspector," Poirot said while he gestured to the group, "None of us know how we got here."

"Or how long we get to stay for that matter..." Foggy murmured under his breath, I suspect only I heard him.

"Oi, this isn't looking good."

"Join the club, we have a great affinity to walking into bars..."

"Wot?"

"We'll explain later..."

-

Introductions and explanations passed by fairly easily.

(AN: Story getting too convoluted)


	2. Captains Three

Captains Three

"So we've got two Captains from WWI, both of whom have told us about eccentric genius detectives that they've had to deal with..." Tony mused aloud, "and we've got one Captain from WWII- and he has us" Tony gestured to himself and then at Bruce, " two ...somewhat eccentric genius scientists-"

"Somewhat eccentric?" Bruce said quirking one eyebrow skeptically, "Only somewhat? Tony, I turn into a 'giant green rage monster' when I get angry and you need a miniaturized arc reactor to power the electromagnet keeping you alive."

Tony quirked his mouth into his signature smirk, "Touché Jolly Green, touché." Tony then looked up to the ceiling, "JARVIS where are the Captains-cubed anyway?"

"Captain Rogers is currently showing the towers medical facilities to Dr. Watson and Captain Hastings. It seems that he is giving them a full tour as per their request."

Tony nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot that one of the Captains is also a medical doctor...though I wonder if it should count, seeing as how he was certified before Capcicle was even born."

Bruce nodded absently, "Well, I could give him a refresher course later." Bruce paused to think, then added "Are we going to give either of them access to either of our labs?"

Tony shrugged, "Whether or not you give 'em access to your lab is up to you, personally I'm not going to until I've told them what they can and can't touch." Tony laughed and then continued, "And introduce them to Dum-e and U so that they don't startle the Captains."

"Speaking of reactions to unfamiliar technology," Bruce said, tilting his head towards the ceiling, "Have the Captains been introduced to JARVIS yet?"

"Captain Rogers introduced me to them, and I took the opportunity to inform them of my functions in this tower. They seemed unnerved, but not overly so and Captain Hastings has already taken to directing questions to me. This is also when Dr. Watson selected the honorific 'Doctor' as his preferred of his two titles."

"But that's no fun!" Tony whined somewhat sarcastically, "I've already thought of so many ways to reference them: The Three Capt-Iteers, The Time-Tossed Captain Triplets, Captain-Cubed, or Captain^3!" Bruce roiled his eyes, "Those last two are the same thing Tony." Tony huffed, "I know that Bruce, but my point remains." Bruce chuckled, "I think it's nice not being the only doctor around here, and frankly I could use the help."

"Captain Rogers is bringing them up to the lab now sir," JARVIS intoned, "shall I admit them?" Tony nodded "Sure thing JARVIS." Steve entered first, walking partially sideways in order to see both his guests and where he was going. "This is Tony Starks' lab- enter at your own peril."

Tony snorted, "I'm not that bad Steve!" Tony's pitch and tone were borderline whining, but they also managed to be teasing at the same time.

"That's Tony." Steve said pointing in a somewhat accusatory manner, "You'll probably have trouble getting his humor, since roughly 90% of it is related to pop-culture. Don't feel too bad about not understanding when he tries to explain something either-When he and Dr. Bruce Banner talk, I swear they're speaking something other than English."

Tony rolls his eyes and Bruce just shrugs and says, "I like to think of it as 'the language of science'. You both can call me Bruce, no need for the 'doctor'."

Captain Hastings seemed baffled, "Does everybody go by their first name? I have to say-it'll take a while to get used to."  
Tony sniggered, "You're more old-fashioned than Capcicle, I'll bet you didn't even call your best friends by their first names!"  
Hastings blanched at first and then cooly replied, "My friends' first names aren't exactly typical. Watson's neither come to think of it."  
Tony quirked a surprised brow, "Oh yeah?"  
Watson nodded, "My friends' name was Sherlock Holmes, and he had a brother called Mycroft."  
"My friends' name was Hercule Poirot and he had a secretary named Felicity Lemon." Tony started to laugh, "Lemon? That's a last name?" Bruce shook his head, "Tony, don't make me tell Pepper on you." Tony stopped laughing abruptly, "The name caught me off guard-is all." Tony then introduced Dum-e and U, much to the awe of the uninitiated time-tossed Captains.

"By-the-by," Tony said after the introductions were made, "JARVIS tells me Watson picked the title Doctor instead of Captain. Which is too bad, I was getting used to the idea of having three Captains crawling around."

Dr. Watson shook his head, "I'm not serving in a war anymore. I had returned to my practice before..." Watson waived his hand vaguely in the air, "Whatever it was that brought me here. I'm more used to that title I guess. You all can call me John though."

Tony nodded then turned suddenly to Hastings, "What's your first name anyway?" Hastings seemed surprised to be addressed and seemed uneasy, "It's Arthur...and I suppose you could call me that if you wanted to-it is my name and all...but it will take some getting used to on my part."

Hastings paused to consider and then continued, "Or, you could call me by my nickname-" Tony interrupted, "You have a nickname?" Hastings nodded patiently, "One of my friends, Commander Charles Challenger gave it to me. It's 'Battler', as in 'Battle of Hastings'."

Tony grinned wide, "Oh, I think I remember learning about that!" Tony turned to the ceiling, "JARVIS, when was the Battle of Hastings?"  
"1066, sir."  
"Huh," Tony seemed taken aback, "thought it was more recent than that... Okay then Battler, don't let Capcicle here," Tony gestured at Steve, "forget about the mandatory team dinner in a few hours-Bruce is cooking."

Bruce nodded happily, "That's right, I'm making a genuine Indian curry and rice dish."

Steve rolled his eyes, "I wasn't going to forget Tony."

Tony laughed good-naturedly, "Oh, I know that! I wanted to make sure they knew they were invited."

Dr. Watson smiled, "That's terribly kind of you Mr. Stark." Tony shook his head, "Call me Tony, I don't want to hear any of this 'Mr. Stark' business."

Dr. Watson agreed with a nod, "Is Tony short for Antony?"  
Tony huffed, "Yeah, but seriously- just call me Tony."

Once they left the lab, Steve directed them to the Gym and Archery Range-where Clint and Natasha happened to be training. They walked in just as Clint robin-hooded an arrow.

"Good show!" Hastings applauded jovially and Clint acknowledged the complement with a curt nod, "Thanks, I'm guessing you're the 'time-tossed' Captains?"

Steve snorted, "I gather that you've been talking to Tony." Clint smiled the affirmative and Steve continued, "This is Agent Clint Barton-Codename: Hawkeye.  
"'Sup."  
"And this is Agent Natasha Romanov-Codename: Black Widow."  
"Hello." Natasha said simply.  
"This is Captain Arthur Hastings and Dr. John Watson."  
"Just a heads up Doc, Thor's probably gonna call you 'Son of Wat'" Clint supplied helpfully, "It's to do with some Norse name thing- he calls Agent Phil Coulson 'Son of Coul' all the time."

Dr. Watson shrugged, "He already has, we've been introduced... is he always so..." Watson waived his hand vaguely, "enthusiastic?"

A wide grin crossed Clint's face, "Yup, he might be over-the-top sometimes, but he means well."  
"He called something 'Midgard'" Hastings added, "was he talking about the tower?" Natasha shook her head, "No, that's what Asgardians call Earth."

Both Hastings and Watson took on confused looks. "Thor isn't from around here," Steve explained," He's from a place called Asgard."

Hastings and Watson exchanged a look, but neither commented.

Watson shrugged and finally said, "Well, that's good to know..." Hastings pondered and gestured at Clint's archery rig, "I'm glad there's still pursuits such as archery... tell me, is golf still around as a sport?"

"Yup," Clint confirmed, "I'm guessing you golf?"  
Hasting smiled, "I'm also a automobile enthusiast, but a tour of the garage told me that it'll be a while before I can catch up on that. I'm hoping golf hasn't changed as much."

"JARVIS," Watson said turning to the ceiling, "could you... look to see if there are any-antique- car exhibitions," Watson winced at the word 'antique' but soldiered onward, "anywhere around here?"

"Certainly sir... There are a few museums that have antiquities that include the aforementioned automobiles. There is even one car that was formally registered to Captain Hastings."

Hastings was floored, "They have my car?"  
"Yes sir, it is even listed as being in mint condition."  
"Wow..." Hastings seemed extremely awed by this.

JARVIS switched to talking to the lab, "Sir, I have ascertained that Captain Hastings' car is of a great sentimental value to him."  
"Thanks Jarv."  
Bruce seemed confused, "Why did he tell you that?"  
"Remember how I got Steve's motorcycle for him and repaired it, so that he would feel more at home?"  
Bruce smiled and nodded, "You're trying to do the same for Hastings and Watson too?"

Tony smirked and shrugged, "They're even more misplaced then our Cap, and I don't think that has hit them yet... but when it does, I think it would be nice for them to have familiar comforts. Plus, it IS still technically Hastings' car."

"Have you figured out something for Dr. Watson yet?"  
Tony nodded, "His service revolver and his journals... still looking for more though."

JARVIS cut in, "Sir, Captain Hastings' automobile has been successfully purchased, and for significantly less then my estimation of it's actual monetary value."

"Good job Jarv, keep an electronic ear out for what else Doc Watson might want."

"Doctor Watson has expressed interest in getting his medical license renewed. To do this he would require retraining and recertification."

Tony mused, "Could he retrain under Bruce?"  
"Dr. Banner is indeed qualified for such a task sir, but the recertification would still need to involve the Medical Board- to evaluate him upon completion."

"A road to cross when we get there?"  
"Indeed, sir."

"What do you say Brucey?" Tony said as he turned to face Bruce, "Would you help Doc Watson?" Bruce considered for a moment, "Sure Tony, I would be glad to help. After all you've given me, the least I can do is to 'pay it forward'."

"Speaking of- isn't it about time for Chef Bruce to prep for dinner?"  
Bruce smiled, "Yeah, I'd best get going, see you at dinner Tony."  
"Looking forward to it big guy."

Bruce excused himself from the lab and wound his way to the common floor's kitchen (the bottom most floor of the former 10 R&amp;D floors).

Clint and Natasha's living quarters were on the topmost level, to give Clint the best possible vantage points- That and Natasha had dropped some serious hints about the Penthouse and easy access to the Heli-pad.

Tony and Bruce's living quarters were on the floor below. Steve and Thor were below them. The Gym and Archery Rage were the floor below that. Then Tony and Bruce's lab spaces and medical facilities were next. The next lowest floor was a shared lab and several meeting rooms. Next two floors were guest quarters-the top most of the two now commandeered as Watson's and Hastings' floor. The second of the guest quarters sometime was used for Phil or other SHEILD agents. The next two floors were still firmly R&amp;D committed. Leaving the last-most of the top ten floors as the designated common floor; it was where the communal kitchen and dining areas were, as well as the location for the main media room.

Bruce busily clamored around the spacious kitchen, making idle conversation with JARVIS as he stirred his curry and added more spice to the steamed rice. Bruce was a tad surprised when, only twenty minutes later, Steve walked in with Arthur and John in-tow. "They opted to skip the last three floors, since the last two are Stark Industries Research and Development," Steve offered in explanation, "and Phil isn't on his floor anyways."

"Ah." Bruce said simply, "It's almost time for everyone to get here anyhow." Bruce turned to the ceiling, "JARVIS?"

"I have already given the Avengers a vocal reminder, and they all confirmed their intention to attend." Bruce smiled, "Good, glad to hear it."  
Arthur glanced into the rice pot, "I'm quite fond of rice, brought up on the stuff." Arthur closed the lid, then sighed, "Once, my friend Poirot, told me that his home country of Belgium was determined to 'stamp it out' as an import because it was so heavily taxed there."

"I can't imagine that going over well," Bruce said conversationally, "It's a culinary staple."

"I wonder... stupid question though this may be..." Arthur mused aloud, Bruce gestured for him to continue, "Do the Asian countries more or less follow the Oriental customs that were around in my time?"

Bruce partially shrugged, "They still have many Oriental traditions and customs...however, I really don't know what they were like in the 1920's." Bruce sighed, "I've spent some time in China, but not as much as the middle-eastern countries."

Arthur smiled, "I've been to China, and I learned quite a bit-mostly that the Orient has much to teach us."

Bruce chuckled politely, the door to the dining area opened as Tony, Thor, Clint, and Natasha wandered in.  
Bruce turned to John and Arthur, "It'll be ready in a few minutes. Go ahead and sit down." Both nodded and left, now only Steve and Bruce were in the Kitchen. "Steve, I would like some help bringing the serving dishes out."

Steve grinned, "I'd be glad to help Bruce." They both entered the dining area with the serving dishes in hand. They set everything down and settled in. A discussion of the days events had already started amongst the table.

"-how classified?" Tony said frowning slightly, "Classified as in- SHEILD data, or classified as in paper-only files?"

"Level seven classified." Natasha's tone stayed flat and to-the-point, "Fury would notice if you tried to hack our files-again."

"Hack?" John wondered aloud, "Is that similar to the 'hack' in 'hacksaw'?"  
Tony rocked his hand in a manner that communicated 'almost', "When someone 'hacks' into a file, they're breaking in...usually to have unauthorized access or make malicious changes to files."

"Oh, okay." John said somewhat wistfully. Arthur turned to Tony, "You've 'hacked' into -uh- SHEILD before?"  
Tony smiled, "In my defense, they weren't being straight-forward with some seriously important things."

Steve agreed, "Although I don't usually approve of subterfuge, I have to admit that it is necessary to know the full story about the people you're dealing with."

"Reminds me of a saying I heard once," Arthur chimed in, obviously pleased to contribute, "it was: 'Who guards the guardians?' the idea being that those who regulate, also need to be regulated-those who protect us, also need protection... that sort of thing."

Natasha 'hmmed' in a manner that vaguely suggested that she was nominally impressed, and Clint smiled and said, "I've heard that saying before, but I've never saw it as the regulators needing regulating until now. I'd only ever seen it as a question of whether the guardians of the world had anyone to guard them."

Phill wandered in, not bothering apologize for his late arrival as he sat in his customary spot. "Junior agents," he explained through gritted teeth, "It's like they exist to test my copious amounts of hard-won patience."

"What happened Son of Coul?" Thor asked, concern etching his features. Phil shook his head, "I'm actively trying to forget, so I don't want to go over the gruesome details. I trust that you all have had a better day?"

Grunts and hums of affirmation echoed around the table.  
Arthur and John remained silent though.  
John sighed wearily, " I would feel better if I fully understood what happened to Arthur and myself that brought us here." He turned to look at Arthur, "I worry what our being -here- means..."

Steve nodded, "I completely understand. When I woke up in the ice and was told I'd slept for 70 years, I was absolutely dumb-founded. Took me a while to adjust, and I still don't feel I've got a full understanding." Steve offered up a watery smile, glancing around the table. "I've got a lot of really good help though."

"Awe, go on!" Tony chirped, a faux sappiness dripping from his tone. Steve rolled his eyes. Steve waived at Tony with a dismissive gesture, "Watch out for this one though." Tony crossed his arms as he pretended to sulk at the comment.

"See if they listen to that piece of advice once they see what I've got planned for them!" Steve looked somewhat worried, he turned to Bruce, "What is he planning...should I be concerned?"

Bruce shook his head, "Nope, can I tell them Tony?" At Tony's nod He smiled wide, "Remember how Tony got you your old motorcycle and fixed it up?" Steve smiled, "Yeah, that was...something else."

Bruce turned to Arthur and John, "He's doing the same for Arthur's car. He's got somethings for John too."

Both Arthur and John looked floored. "W-what he-bought back- my car?" Arthur's voice waived with emotion. "And he's going to fix it up." Bruce said in confirmation, he then turned to John, "He got you your old service revolver and journals. He also asked me to help you get retrained so that you could get re-certified as a Medical Doctor."

John's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth with his hands. Both of the time-tossed Captains had been struck speechless. John was the first to recover, "Th-thank you...I-I don't know how I could ever re-pay you both."

"No need to pay me," Tony said, waiving off the gratitude, "I'm glad to do it."  
Steve gave Tony a look that was hard to read, and yet still spoke volumes.

All Arthur could managed was a grateful smile and nod, he still looked absolutely floored by Tony's gift.

"And you were trying to warn them about me." Tony said teasingly,  
"You're very -unpredictable- Tony, but not always-and in fact not even most of the time- is that an outright bad thing." Steve admitted softly.

"Natasha and I are very unpredictable, keeps our opponents on their toes." Clint said smirking slightly.  
"It's easy to be unpredictable," Bruce countered with an eyebrow raised, waiving his hand in a slightly accusatory manner towards Clint and Natasha, "when your answer to the simple question of 'how was your day?' is, more often than not: Classified."

"He's right you know," Tony added, "You guys could at least say things like: Better than expected, not exactly as planned, or even an 'everything went pear-shaped' when appropriate!"

Natasha shrugged, "This particular mission went well. Happy now?"  
Tony grinned, "Yes, actually. I'm glad to hear it went well."  
Natasha blinked and quickly dead-panned, "Who are you, and what have you done with Tony Stark?"

"He's made some impressive bounds this week, and the project we were working on had a particularly successful conclusion." Bruce said in answer.

"Thanks, in large part, to you Big Guy." Tony said pointing at Bruce, " It would have taken me a lot longer on my own. In fact I might not have even thought of the attempt in the first place without you."

Bruce shrugged shyly, "It's what I'm here for."

"Speaking of science," Clint said casually, "You got any new arrows for me?"  
Tony beamed, "I'm fabricating some right now. I've got one that will deploy a net, a non-lethal round-tip taser, and an improved grapple arrow."  
"How was the grapple arrow improved?" Phil asked curiously, "Did you make it have variable decent speeds?"

"That, and I also upped the tensile strength and fixed the recoil issue."  
Clint whistled appreciatively, obviously impressed.  
"Tony has afforded us many a boon this day!" Thor said, offering a grandiose flourish of an arm, "As he has done, many a time before!"

"Genius, Billionaire, and Philanthropist." Tony reminded simply.  
"You've dropped the title of 'playboy'?" Steve said, somewhat surprised.  
"I'm not really one anymore," Tony said shrugging, "although I should start working in the title 'Avenger' into that spiel."

"The Genius Avenger and Billionaire Philanthropist," Bruce said dryly, in a manner similar to a news-casters, "Antony Stark, AKA Iron Man, AKA the Owner of Stark Enterprises. Man of many titles, but you can just call him Tony."

Friendly laughter rang around the table at that, and smiles were had all around.

Once dinner was finished and dessert was had, they had their customary movie night in the media room. The television in the room had a screen wider than an average persons outstretched arms and about half the height of the average man. They settled down to watch 'Finding Nemo', which had been selected by Thor, as it was his day to pick the movie. Before it started, as none of the three Captains had seen the movie before, Tony informed them that the fish were computer-generated images-and not real fish.

All three of them marveled at the vibrant colors and the beauty of CGI coral reefs and fish. Steve's artistic eye gleamed, no doubt coming up with a variety of sea-themed sketch ideas even as he was enthralled by the plot.

When the movie finished, everyone stretched, said their goodnights, and went off to their respective rooms.

Arthur and John, both still unused to their respective surroundings, had difficulties dropping off to sleep at first, but managed in the end.

The three former military men had all selected early morning wake-up calls; as such they found themselves all cobbling up their breakfasts together. Clint and Natasha were awake as well, but they usually didn't come down to the communal kitchen for breakfast.

Bruce wandered in, looking like he hadn't gotten much sleep. Bruce gratefully accepted a coffee mug from Steve. "Thanks, I stayed up late because my field data acquisition files finally finished compiling and-" Bruce paused to consider his audience, "you haven't a clue what I'm saying, do you?"

Steve shrugged, "I caught that you have new data-though I'll admit that I am not sure about the rest of what you said."

"I took readings at the site of, what Tony is calling 'The Time Tosser'." Bruce chuckled slightly, then continued, "The event or thing that brought Arthur and John to the 22nd century. I've been working on making sense of it, so I ran my field readings through some computer models to try to wrap my head around what could have caused it."

Arthur looked intrigued, "Well, I'm certain you've got more of an idea than I have at this juncture."

John nodded, "I don't have any clue either." John downcast his gaze, "Is it selfish to want Holmes here?", he wondered aloud, getting head-shakes as answers he continued, "I just keep thinking how I've always needed him to explain his observations, and how much easier it would be to understand all this if he were here." John sighed, "He is the smartest and most brilliant man I know..."

"Talking about me behind my back are we?" Tony said as he shuffled into the kitchen sleepily, "I thought my ears were burning."  
"Tony..." Steve shot a look at Tony, which Tony shrugged at. Tony adopted an apologetic tone, "I read the stories, and I have to agree that Holmes was very brilliant indeed." Tony turned to look at Arthur, "Battler, the same could be said for your friend Poirot."

Arthur blanched a little, then relaxed, "I had forgotten for the moment that I told you about that nickname. Gave me a bit of a turn just there." At Tony's inquiring glance, Arthur explained, "Only one person ever called me that, Commander Charles Challenger. So I haven't heard it often-or for a while... and you sort of reminded me of him just now."

"...And that's a good thing?" Tony ventured, "I mean, I know you said I could call you Battler, but if you've changed your mind..."

Arthur cut of Tony's babble with a wave of his arm, "It's a good thing." Arthur looked at Tony as if evaluating him. Tony squirmed a bit under the scrutiny.

"Charles is a lot like you-outgoing, boisterous, inventive, and quick to joke-He was a bit impulsive, and that rubbed some people the wrong way...especially when he said precisely what he thought at the moment he thought it... "

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds about right actually."  
Tony glanced up at Steve, biting at his lower-lip worryingly. "Hey Steve..." Tony said gesturing at the kitchen door, "Could I talk to you about something?"  
Steve nodded, concern etching his features, "Sure Tony."

Arthur, Bruce, and John watched them go. John turned to Bruce, "I wonder what he couldn't say here?"  
"I can guess, "Bruce said softly, sorrow tinging his tone, "and you guys are not going to like it."  
"What?" both Arthur and John asked in almost perfect stereo.  
Bruce winced slightly. "You guys...your homes, friends, families...they are from the 1920's." Bruce said solemnly, "Steve's from the 1940's...and when he realized he's skipped over 70 years, and what that meant-it wasn't pretty, he's still dealing with it."

A subdued look overcame the two Captains.  
"Tony's worried about you guys, so he's probably asking Steve what he should do...Because there isn't anyway for us to get you both home."

It was obvious that the full implications of being in the future (everyone you knew being dead for instance) had not occurred to either of them. It slowly sunk in-just how alone and lost they truly were.

A deep and heavy silence hung in the air. Arthur and John were lost in their own realizations. Bruce was helpless to do anything but sit and watch them.

Twenty minutes later a worried-looking Steve came back into the kitchen, followed closely by Agent Coulson and the rest of the Avengers. Greeted only by solemn looks, Steve's face contorted into a more worried look than the one he had walked in with.

"I-I told them." Bruce said voice quavering, "I thought it best if they were told, rather then have it hit them later."

"JARVIS told us that," Tony said neutrally. He then turned to the two stricken Captains, "Do either of you need a stiff drink?" John nodded but Arthur shook his head. Agent Coulson studied Arthur's face warily while Tony handed John a cold beer.

"Anything we could get for you?" Arthur seemed dazed but Coulson's question seemed to snap him out of it a little, "I-I am not sure... Bella-My wife- and I have...had- kids...I would like to know about them..." Arthur's voice was barely a whisper and getting fainter by the second, "and maybe learn of any grand or great-grand children."

Coulson nodded, "I'll do some digging."  
"JARVIS," Tony said turning to the ceiling, "see what you can find on Captain Hastings' family."  
"Right away sir." Jarvis chirped, almost sounding relieved that there was something he could do.

Steve hadn't known that Arthur had been married, let alone had kids! He felt a twinge of sorrow at the thought of how much worse his own displacement would have been if he had left behind a wife and children.

"I have found something sir, quite a few things." JARVIS intoned, "It is indeed a small world."

"Go on..." Tony said, interest obviously peaked.

"Judy Hastings, Captain Hastings' youngest child married a Mr. Miles Storm. They bore two sons and a daughter. The eldest son went on to bare Susan and Johnny Storm."

"Of the Fantastic Four?"  
"Indeed sir."  
"Wow, you're right it is a small world."  
"It is about to get smaller sir."  
Everyone in the room was turned towards the ceiling now. Tony looked flabbergasted, "Do tell?"  
"Judy's second son married and had a daughter named Jennifer who married a Francis Barton-"  
Everyone turned to look at Clint, who had paled considerably.  
"They gave birth two two sons, one of whom is our very own Clint Barton."

Clint turned slowly to look at Arthur, who appeared as shocked as he did.

"And Judy's daughter-"  
"We're going to be shocked by this one too" Tony interrupted distantly, "aren't we?"  
"I think you might find it prudent to sit down sir."  
Everyone found a seat around the table, and JARVIS continued.

"Judy's daughter married a Mr. Lionel Potts who-"  
"Pepper's related to him too?!" Tony demanded, absolutely floored  
"Yes sir."  
"Are... are there more grand-kids we should know... skipping the lead up for now?"  
"There is sir. On their mother's side we have Dr. Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross-"  
"Betty!?" Bruce said leaping out of his seat, and gripping the table harshly.  
"That is what I said sir."  
"Calm down Bruce, breath-let JARVIS finish." Bruce sat down, shaking slightly from the shocking revelation  
"We also have Dr. Jane Foster."  
Thor seem mystified, Tony intercepted any comment of Thor's by making one of his own, "So that would make Jane and Betty cousins?"  
"Cousins four times removed sir."  
"Continue..."

"Still listing the ones related on their mothers' side, we also have Agent Phil Coulson."

Coulson shifted forward in his seat, "Clint and I are cousins?" Clint actually seemed pleased at the thought.

"Also four times removed sir, it wouldn't be considered too genetically significant."

"I've always wanted cousins anyhow," Clint said jovially, "they might as well be really cool ones!"

"I have more left of this list sir."  
"The list of the ones related on their mother's side?"  
"Indeed sir."  
"Lay it on me Jarv."  
"Mr. Happy Hogan."  
"Wow..."  
" Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan are cousins five times removed."

Tony turned to Arthur, "Your family tree is borderline legendary!"  
"I took the liberty of also looking at Dr. Watson's sister- Harriet- and she adopted- long story short Mr. Stark...Dr. Watson is your adoptive Great-great-grand Uncle."

"...The Time Tosser really threw us something here!" Tony exclaimed after a beat of silence.

-

When JARVIS finished listing all the people-who they knew of-related to Captain Hastings, Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan arrived at the tower.

"What's going on Tony?" Pepper asked somewhat wearily, "Why did you assemble everybody?"

"You, Happy, Clint, Agent, Dr. Betty Ross, Dr. Jane Foster, and half of the Fantastic Four are all cousins." Tony said with amusement tingeing his tone.

Pepper blinked and turned to the ceiling, "JARVIS?"  
"Sir has neglected to mention that these relations are four or five times removed Ms. Potts."

Pepper seemed shocked, "Okay...wow. Who are we all linked to?"  
"That would be Captain Arthur Hastings."  
"How could that be?" Happy asked incredulously looking at Tony, "According to what I heard this morning, 'Captain Arthur Hastings' was getting a car delivered here."

Steve stepped in, "Captain Hastings and Dr. Watson got transported here from the 1920's. Tony got Hastings his car from an antique collection, like when he got me my old motorcycle."

"Dr. Watson is also my Great-great-grand Uncle on my mothers' side."  
"Adoptive Great-great-grand Uncle." John reminded, "Harriet adopted, so we are not actually-" Tony interrupted, "Details, details- Doctor Watson."

"This is a lot to take in at once." Pepper said somewhat distantly.  
"Imagine it from my end." Hastings piped up quietly, voice still slightly wavering.

"According to the records JARVIS and Coulson found, I am a Great-great-grandfather to: Two SHIELD agents, Two employees of Stark Enterprises, Two woman with doctorates I probably have no hope of understanding, and Two members of the Fantastic Four-whatever that is..."

"They're a team of superheroes, Susan and Johnny Storm are the Invisible Woman and The Human Torch-respectively." Tony explained flatly.

Arthur continued, "Not to mention a whole lot of other -heretofore unmentioned- people are also Grandchildren, Great-grandchildren, and Great-great-grandchildren of mine."

Pepper nodded, "I think you're handling it rather well, all things considered."

"I think we have learned quite a bit today!" Thor boomed loudly, "Jane will be most amused to learn of this upon her arrival tomorrow!"

A look of just-remembering came over Tony's face, "Oh, that's right-Dr. Foster is supposed to get here tomorrow...this should be interesting!"

-

"So," Jane said, walking into the common room of Stark Tower, "I have been told to expect my Great-great-grandfather here?"

Darcy and Dr. Erik Selvig hung back while Thor and Jane were greeted by Tony. "Yeah, he's on his way down now."

Hastings entered the room somewhat timidly.

"Here he is now!"

"That guy," Darcy sounded incredulous, "Is a WWI Captain and Jane's Doubly Great Grandfather?"

Steve, who entered in behind Arthur nodded, "This man was a lieutenant before I was even born." At their blank stares of mild disbelief he continued explaining, "Time travel."

"I figured it had to be SOME sort of time travel shenanigans!" Darcy said triumphantly, "Pay up!"  
Jane grumbled as she handed over a ten dollar bill, "I thought he might have been a clone or something... should have figured that where there's ONE time traveled Captain-there would be two."

"There's three actually. Dr. John Watson was also a WWI Captain."  
Jane blinked significantly slower at that, "I see?"  
Dr. Selvig walked closer to Steve, "So, you have TWO Captains from WWI and ONE Captain from WWII?" Steve nodded, Tony laughed, "That's what I've been saying!"


End file.
